Evan Bowles
| name = Evan Carlos Bowles | background = paleturquoise | font = arial | color1 = midnightblue | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = navy | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Max Schneider 1.jpg | width = 250 | age = 21 | gender = Male | education = Senior at University of Miduna Beach | birthday = October 2, 1993 | address = 12 Oak Avenue, Blackwood Mountain, College dorms at UMB | occupation = Student | relationships = Dylan West | housemates = Zack Lowell | personality = Evan is generally friendly and easy to get along with. He has a carefree attitude and jokes around a lot with other people, sounding intentionally dumb. He can be inquisitive and clueless at times, so sometimes he may seemingly talk with little filter and ask a lot of questions. Evan is also very smart, though he can sometimes be lazy. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Brunet *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'8" Evan is one quarter Hispanic on his mother's side. He usually keeps his hair somewhat short as it gets to be a curly mess when it gets long. He wears shirts and jeans usually, sometimes wearing shorts or other sporty attire. | family = *'Andrew Bowles' is Evan's dad. He re-married to Stella Arden-Bowles. Evan still often visits his dad since he goes to school near where his father lives. *'Serena Valdez' is Evan's mother. She's an accountant, and she takes care of Ellen most of the time. *'Ellen Bowles' is Evan's younger sister by 4 years. She more serious and uptight Than Evan as she was plagued by their parents' fights most of her childhood. The siblings are quite close and care a lot for each other. They also share a love of music as Ellen loves songwriting and singing while Evan plays the guitar. *'Ella, Nessie, and Melanie Stevens' are Evan's cousins, his Aunt Val's kids. Aunt Val is Evan's mother's sister. Nessie and Evan are pretty close since they're around the same age. The cousins hang out around each other a lot since they only have one parent around most of the time. | friends = *'Zack Lowell' is Evan's roommate. They've been rooming together for 3 years and are close friends. *'Dylan West' is Evan's girlfriend. They met in senior year of high school after Evan moved to Blackwood Mountain and transferred to Barfield High. They tease each other a lot and are very competitive over sports, but their competitions always resulted in ties or they lost track of what they were competing over and just hung out instead. Their sarcastic teasing of each other grew to a point where they had feelings for each other, and eventually they began to date. *'Autumn Tate' is a longtime friend of Evan's. They met in elementary school when one of Evan's friends insisted they meet since she looked a lot like Evan's sister Ellen. They no longer talk much but occasionally catch up with each other. *'Aphrodite Hart' (Raiden) and Evan met randomly when she said that her brothers know Evan. They enjoy playing Mortal Kombat together. *'Aria Bates' has a weird habit of appearing randomly and being incredibly mysterious. She and Evan talk quite frequently. *'Gwen McKessie' and Evan randomly met one day and added each other on Lumblr, but then Gwen began stalking his profile and shipping Evan with people she saw on his profile. The weird behavior led Evan to block Gwen on Lumblr and stop interacting with her. | history = Evan was born in Miduna Beach, where his father still lives. His parents didn't get along well and often argued but they tried to keep their marriage together for the sake of their kids and didn't want to get divorced until the kids were older. Evan attended Miduna Beach Elementary School. As a kid, Evan was pretty quiet and serious but he was smart and did well in his schoolwork, particularly in math. He often played video games in his spare time. His father wished for him to get out and be active so he signed him up for the Little Leagues where he learned to play baseball. Going into junior high and high school at Miduna Beach High School, he became more outgoing and became more of a jokester as he learned to take things more lightly. He also learned to play the guitar and often enjoyed this hobby at home with his sister who also loved playing music and singing. At school, Evan was active in the math club and played on the school baseball team. He also played sports and video games casually with friends. When Evan was 16 and his sister Ellen had finished middle school, their parents got divorced. After the split, his mother moved out to Blackwood Mountain where she took care of Evan and Ellen until Evan went to college. Evan finished high school at Barfield High School his senior year, where his sister still goes. Although everyone at school had already gotten to know each other in the past 3 years and through the other schools in Barfield, Evan did get along well with people and made other friends locally in Blackwood Mountain. He got to know Dylan West as they both attended BHS and lived in Blackwood. They often went home and hung out together and became good friends. After Evan went on to college and Dylan stayed in Blackwood, they didn't see each other as much anymore. Evan attended University of Miduna Beach, where he studied computer science and played baseball, serving as the catcher of the team. He enjoyed coding a lot and hanging out with his friends. In his freshman year of college, he made a lot of friends and met a girl named Veronica who he began dating shortly. However, over time he realized that the two struggled to communicate and had trouble understanding each other, so they decided to break up. This was a learning experience for Evan as he decided to always get to know a girl better before deciding to date. In Evan's junior year of college, he and Dylan rekindled their friendship. One day, they went to watch a chick flick together to make fun of it, but Evan accidentally kissed Dylan when it was dark, and they started making out. After that, they hung out and made out with each other until eventually saying they were officially dating. In 2015, Evan graduated from UMB and went on to do an internship with ESPN. | trivia = *Evan loves playing guitar. *He was the catcher for his college baseball team. *He plays video games quite a lot but isn't an extreme gamer. | note = Evan's the favorite guy character I've portrayed and his easygoing and jokester attitude towards life has been fun. Dylvan was also a lighthearted couple who sometimes struggled in life but supported each other all the same. | fc = Max Schneider | user = Cc71}}